Aislin Burke
Considered one of the more malevolent of the Sidhe faerie, this Kelpie shifts into the figure of a large white horse and drowns it's victims for supper. Aislin looks through the eyes of a child and a woman, innocent to believing that she is evil. Life if life, death is death, and everyone needs a bit of supper. __TOC__ Abilities *The craving for human flesh is rare for this lesser Sidhe. But, when it comes, she changes into a large white horse. The kelpie uses the beauty of her shimmering smooth hide, long silky mane, and large doe like dark eyes to lure her victims to attempt to take a ride on her back. Once she is straddled the victim feels a soft weakness enchant them to remain upon her back, even as she rushes to a river or lakes to drown them. Thus devouring their limp bodies. With her 'watery' existence, Aislin is able to breath under water in both 'human' or 'horse' form. *Keplie have the strength of ten horses, and so are very hard to tame. Legend has it that each the High Sidhe wove magical bridles that can tame the dangerous beasts. Those who are in possession of such, and able to slip one over the head of a Kelpie can force it to submit to their will. Biological Profile Appearance As with most Sidhe, Aislin's genetics have given to her a slender and tall form. Her bone structure is small, fine and delicate. While she stands at the height of 5'8", with a pale complexion and flaxen hair, Aislin has fooled many of the High Sidhe that she is one of the noble people of the hills. A game she has often delighted in playing among those few new to the High Court. Her eyes are an olive hazel color, which mirror the soft moss which tangles Kelpie victims in the deep depths of waters in Ireland. Her hair is the light color of autumn dried flax, straight silky strands which fall past her shoulders. She can be found in anything from soft casual jeans and a t-shirt, to a pant suit. She's just not very much of a dress girl. More of a wicked tomboy, testing to see if even the men can keep up with her. When she speaks, her Irish accent gives away her heritage. The soft roll of her tongue entertains the thought of leprechauns, pixies, and a sweet Irish lash one had see in the movies. Aislin spends much of her time swimming the waters, or lurking near shorelines in the form of a large white horse. Her mane trails like spun silk past majestic shoulders. Her hide seems to shiver in the sunlight, when in fact it is actually water of the lake or stream which is reflected. Her eyes are very large, dark black pits that seem to drink in one's soul. If one were to pay attention to this 'horse', they would see threads of moss tangled her wavy mane. Personality Like the spirited beast which rises from the murky depths of the dark waters, Aislin is a prideful woman who enjoys a bit of a mischievous nature. Life is not worth living, without a bit of comedy in the error of humanity. She has lived her life as she wishes, pretending like a child in a woman's body to be whatever she would want at the time. A princess from far away lands in need of 'rescue', an actress of the silver screen, or a free loving hippie in want of peace and the end of war, Aislin has been quiet the thespian through out her life. She'll do anything to manipulate others, to gain attention or material items, as the change in the world would demand. It is not out of anything malicious, but a simple way of 'life' for the Kelpie. In that, it gives the deviant lesser Sidhe a bit of innocence in her 'plight'. Aislin is playful, a flirt. And rarely second guesses herself. She moves forward, and not always with too much thought. Everything is about now, and not the past or future. After all, you won't be in the future, now will you? So, why worry? She won't. She rarely dwells on anything for too long. She hasn't had much reason to, until perhaps now with more superhuman things running a muck then just a single Kelpie in Central Park. As for religion, she doesn't think much of it. After all, most of the gods and goddess that humans have lowered themselves to their knees for were simple other Sidhe. She doesn't believe that there is anything truly divine. Religion is for fools, patrons of a jester's play. History Aislin has no concept of ever being born on a certain date. It was long before the 'mortals' came to Eire with the blue swirls painted on their skin and furs on their back. The Pixies say that the Kelpie children were conceived the spring storms, when the rivers flooded the banks to drown the horses in the field. Whenever it was, or however she came to be, Aislin can hardly remember the time when she was small, a child who played in the green and wild valleys near the river Conon. Just a glimpse of a feral thing, wild and free with no thoughts to right or wrong. As the world changed around her, Aislin learned to adapt to the 'advance' of mankind. She found new personas to take on, often changing her last name to fit a new 'life' so that others would not 'know' her from before. Early on, she learned that everyone left you, in one way or another, usually through death. In all her existence, Aislin has never allowed herself to be close to another for this reason. With the great shift, came a huge upset in her little world. This was not a change of a simple flood, a tempestuous storm, or a sudden swipe of humans by a plague. This was something shook Aislin's world, and for once brought fear to the Kelpie. Dragons, they had seemed mostly dormant. She had only had one run in that she could even remember in her past, if faintly so. But, now, they were numerous. Taking over all of Great Britain with their fire and terror. Word spread quickly, that they planned on using all the supernatural they could catch as pets or servants. Something that Aislin wasn't about to allow. So, she took the journey, the long and draining escape from her homeland. She swam across the cold Atlantic in the form of the white horse. Taking the northern route, that would allow her to stop in Iceland, Greenland, and into Canada. She kept moving, going south to warmer climates. Until she found herself in the frantic and wild city of New York by midsummer. There, the ever resilient Aislin found a job in a coffee shop called Boheme. She lives in a small apartment in Soho, just over the cafe. With so many different kinds of beings living in the big city, it has been even easier for Aislin to 'blend' in. Personal Belongings Trivia Likes * the taste of blood and raw flesh * running, the sensation of muscles moving and the wind against her skin * the scent of water lilies and coffee * playing pranks on others * the adrenaline rush which comes with capturing a victim Dislikes * being defeated * High Sidhe, she doesn't like the idea of being thought of as a 'lesser' * children, they get on her nerves (as they do with most Kelpie) * droughts * getting bored, siting still for long periods of time and nothing to do Strengths * she is strong, quick, incredible endurance, and spirited * holds a beauty in both forms that draws most individuals to her * does not age and is considered 'immortal', that is until death/murder find her. Weaknesses * the one bridle made to tame her, making her submit to the possessor's will. * she cannot go for a period longer then a week, without immersing herself in water. She becomes thin and 'starved'. * pride and a bit spiteful Allies Slate Morrison Adeline Reese Enemies HLNA Time Line October 20th, 2013 - Day Dreaming - Having found herself in New York City, Aislin lucks into a job at a coffee house and meets Adeline. October 28th, 2013 - Wild Spirit Hunting - Hunting in Central Park, the Kelpie spies the winged Acaelus. November 9th, 2013 - Eye of the Beholder - Aislin prowls a hookah bar, prospecting for a hunt, when she spied by the Nephelim, Slate Morrison. December 3rd, 2013 - Christmystery - Aislin finds herself in the middle of a magical holiday world dressed up like a Christmas Elf. She finds herself sitting next to the mysterious Slate, and becomes taken up with the holiday spirit, with a little added mirth thrown in. December 3rd, 2013 - The Sound of Silver - cont. of Christmystery. January 3rd, 2014 - First Impressions - Aisiln meets Trisha.. with the interested in making her a meal. January 5th, 2014 - Satellite of Grace - Aislin finds out a bit more about the girl with furry knees, Adeline, and her organization. January 7th, 2014 - A Frame of Three Pillars - An attack is made on a Grace Foundation speaking event in Central Park, leaving chaos, death, and many wounded. January 9th, 2014 - Mortal Dreams - Aislin wakes up after attack a few days later in the Grace Foundation clinic. February 19th, 2014 - World on Fire - New York's Central Park is attacked by a dragon. February 19th, 2014 - Shadow of a Killer - After Slate takes Aislin to his home in the old firehouse, he takes her on a hunt to kill a dangerous man killing college students. July 3rd, 2014 - Step Right Up Tracking a suspect at a circus, Aislin finds herself vaulted into a chaotic scene. July 16th, 2014 - Festival of Omenwich Square - Slate and Aislin investigate during the festival. Category:Characters Category:Public Service Category:Veil Crossers